ZIKYUNG TAKE NG
by BangHim3112
Summary: Bagaimanakah proses Shooting acara SNL My Boyfriend block B? dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? (BoyXBoy) ZiKyung. ZicoXKyung.
**ZiKyung TAKE NG**

 _Cast ;_  
ZICO  
Park Kyung  
a. k. a ZiKyung  
JiKyunglahh..

 _Genre ;_ Romance.

 _Disc ;_ All the cast is GOD's Creature but, This story is my creation.

 _Warning ;_ Yaoi, Thyphos, Abstrack.  
 _I Hope guys will enjoy it,_  
 _Happy Reading.._

* * *

Malam ini Block B sedang Shooting untuk acara komedi SNL pada tanggal 30 Maret, 2016

 **TAKE 1**

Sekarang setelah berakting seperti orang sedang frustasi berat karena P.O dan Seyoung, cinta pertamaku dulu, Zico meminum alcohol, uhm sebenarnya itu hanya air mineral dalam botol Soju dan menari asal-asalan diiringi lagu lampau dari Prancis.

Ketika tangannya mengangkat, Kyung memasukki ruang latihan dan menangkap tangan Zico. Dia mengambil botol Soju dari genggaman Zico.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Wajah mengkerut bermimik heran.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, berikan itu aku mau mabuk hari ini. okay?" Zico berusaha merebut botol Sojunya, tapi Kyung mendorongnya pelan. Ia meminum air mineral dalam botol hijau itu. Geez, Kyung itu bekas bibir Ji Ho.

"Minumanku!" ucap Zico meminta sambil mencoba mengambil botolnya sekali lagi dengan gaya yang loyo.

"Kau tidak boleh mabuk" Zico menatap manik hitam Kyung.  
"Jika kau melakukannya …" Mata Zico masih lekat menatap Kyung. Ia mulai tersenyum sedikit, namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa tidak bisa menahan keimutan Kyung.

"Jangan tertawa, Janngan tertawa! Berhenti tertawa!" Kyungpun ikut tertawa dan mendorong pundak Zico.

"Okay, Okay" Zico menggerakan tangannya menandakan untuk santai.

"Bisakah aku mengambil kamera dari dua sisi?" tanya kameramen.

 **TAKE 2**  
Mereka memulai ulang adegan.

"We're Rolling, ready, Action!"  
Kyung menangkap tangan Zico dan langsung mengambil botol dari tangannya.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" tanya Kyung lagi dengan nada khawatir dan mimik yang sama. Zico sekarag lebih menatap kearah botolnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa meminum setetes alcohol." Lanjut Kyung. Zico meliriknya malas.

"Kembalikan, aku mau mabuk hari ini." Zico sedikit mengubah kata-katanya yang sebelumnya. Ia Mencoba mengambil botol itu dengan lemah. Sesuai dengan skenario dengan perlahan Kyung menjauhkan Zico dari minumanya.

Zico improvisasi dan melangkah mendekati Kyung dengan mantap menyentuh botol Sojunya.

 _' TUK.'_  
Ujung botol Soju menghantam gigi seri atas Kyung lumayan keras. Zico langsung menertawakan Kyung dan perbuatannya. Kyung tertawa juga, namun ia tetap memegangi giginya yang masih terasa sakit, untung saja tidak patah.

"Zico, kau tidak boleh mengambilnya dengan terburu-buru!" kritik sang sutradara.

 **TAKE 3**

"Jika kau mabuk.." Kyung memulai dialog.

"Ready, Action!" Aba-aba sutradara telat.

Kamera mengambil gambar dari punggung Zico untuk menangkap wajah Kyung. Kyung menatap wajah Zico yang penuh garis kerut mencoba seseorang yang sangat depresi.

"Aku tidak dapat menahan lagi." Kyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap dalam mata Zico untuk menggodanya sekaligus melakukan fanservice. Kepala Kyung tak berhenti bergerak masih mencoba menggoda.

Zico tidak dapat menahan tarikan tersenyum lebarnya. Tarikan pipinya terlihat namun para juru kamera tak menganggapnya serius. Kyung melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan, 3 detik kemudian ia memonyongkan bibirnya. Zico menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya dan tertawa.

"tawa Zico tertangkap kamera." Ucap sang kameramen.

 **TAKE 4**  
"Ready, Action." Semuanya seketika hening. Sudut padang diambil dari samping yang memperlihatkan kedua sisi samping Zico dan Kyung.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan sangat berarti.  
"Jangan mabuk." Ucap Kyung untuk yang berbelas kalinya.  
"Jika kau mabuk.." ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap bibir Zico.

"Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi." Perlahan Kyung meraih tengkuk Zico dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Zico ragu-ragu untuk menaruh tangannya di punggung Kyung dan menarik tubuhnya lebik dekat. Tapi bibir mereka sudah menempel untuk 5 detik.

"Cut! Aku minta maaf, tapi kiss scene kalian tidak terlihat kamera."

"WOOAHH!" Mereka berdua berteriak heboh. Zico mengelap bibirnya, sedangkan Kyung menghidar dan menundukkan badannya menghilang dari sorotan kamera untuk sebentar.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, jangan benar-benar menempelkan bibirmu dulu!" Kyung menepuk pundak Zico berkesan dia menegur Zico.

 **TAKE 5**  
Kali ini mereka berdua sangat fokus. Kamera sudah siap mengambil gambar untuk Kiss Scene mereka. Zico membenarkan bajunya terdahulu. Kyung menundukkan kepalanya meyakinkan dirinya untuk lebih focus.

"Ready, Action!"

Kyung menarik tengkuk leher Zico dan memiringkan kepalanya. Zico menarik pinggang Kyung dan menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Mereka menempelkan bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"CUT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ZiKyung]**

 **.**

 **.**

Zico dan Kyung tengkurap bersama di kasur kamar mereka. Mereka berdua menatap layar laptop Kyung dengan seksama. Terkadang mereka tertawa karena akting member Block B yang absurd.

Zico bahkan menertawakan dirinya sendiri di dalam video upload-an channel Mnet, dalam acara SNL. Berlaga yang tersakiti itu sangat lucu baginya.

Kyung juga sesekali menertawakan aktingnya sendiri bahkan ia terbahak melihat adegan dimana Lee Seyoung dan P.O memasukki ruangan saat mereka sedang latihan, tatapannya saat kecewa benar-benar berbeda dengan aslinya.

Tepat durasi _04 : 10_ adegan mereka muncul.

Setelah melihat kabar scandal di internet dan kehebohan para member tentang P.O dan Lee Seyoung, Zico beridiri dari duduknya berusaha keluar ruang latihan.

Kyung mencegat tangan Zico.  
"Apakah ini _'Dwisupatch'_?" tanya Kyung. Zico menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Jadwal kita sudah ditetapkan-"  
"INI SUDAH BERAKHIR!" bentak Zico, ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya.

Kyung mengulas senyum gemas melihat akting Zico.

"Jadwal cintaku sudah berakhir." Zico menitikan air matanya. Ia membatin tangan Kyung dan berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan. Dalam kepergian Zico, Kyung juga menitikan air matanya.

'Zico-yah, Kenapa kau tidak melihatku?, Kenapa kau tidak melihat apa yang kurasakan?" suara POV Kyung keluar setara dengan durasi wajahnya yang sangat sedih.

"Ahahaha!" Zico tertawa terbahak melihat akting Kyung yang lucu baginya. Kyung hanya tersenyum menemani tawa Zico di sampingnya yang sudah guling-gulingan.  
Latar berganti menjadi di ruang latihan sama hanya berbeda gelap remang.

Lagu Yes or No diputar melatarkan tarian asal-asalan Zico sambil membawa botol hijau Soju digenggamannya.

' Aku menari karena satu-satunya cinta dizinkan untukku adalah menari-' POV suara Zico tidak singkron dengan apa yang ia lakukan terlebih lagu latarnya.

Penerangan ruang latihan kembali terang, dan suara lagu latar menghilang. Kyung memasukki ruang latihan. Ia merebut botol Soju dari tangan Zico.

"Hey, itu milikku." Zico melihati Kyung yang meneguk alkoholnya.

"Jangan mabuk.." Kyung menatap Zico balik.  
"jika kau mabuk.." sudut pandang kamera berganti dan memperlihatkan sisi samping mereka beruda.

Zico dan Kyung tertawa geli menertawakan apa yang akan terjadi dengan adegan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Sedetik kemudian gigitan bibir bawah Zico menjadi sorotannya.  
'Bibir, bibir Zico' Manik Kyung menatap bibir Zico lekat.

Kyung menarik tengkuk Zico dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangan Zico memeluk tubuh kecil Kyung dan sedikit melumat bibirnya perlahan cukup lama.

"GYAAAHH!" mereka berteriak geli. Itu sangat memalukan sekaligus menggelitik bagi mereka.

Zico turun dari kasur dan melompat-lompat hyperactive, Kyung makin meremas guling yang sedaritadi berada di sampingnya dengan sangat gemas.

"Kau lihat itu?!" pekik Zico dengan wajah yang sudah merah. Kyung masih terkikih geli.  
"Ahh, aku memang hebat dalam berakting." Ucap Zico membanggakan dirinya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama adegan dimana P.O membonceng Lee Seyoung dengan motornya. Dan tak lama kemudian kecelakaan dan menyorot P.O dan Lee Seyoung yang berpelukan.

"Lee Seyoung" suara P.O terdengar dari speaker laptop Kyung.

"Dalam kehidupan selanjutnya, bertemulah denganku terlebih dahulu sebelum Zico hyeong." Ucap Zico dan Kyung berbarengan. Mereka menabur tawa lagi, bahkan kali ini Zico sudah tidak kuat dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat tertekan.

"hahh.." Kyung menghelah, ia mengysap mengusap air matanya kegembiraan di sudut matanya. Mereka terduduk selesai tertawa dan hening.

Zico duduk di pinggiran kasur. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Kyung-ah" Panggil Zico.  
"Uhm?" Dehem Kyung. Zico menatapi Kyung yang duduk sambil mengucak matanya yang terasa gatal.

Zico menyingkirkan tangan Kyung. Ia menangkup pipi Kyung dan mengecup mata kanan Kyung yang tertutup. Kyung terdiam kaget.

Tangannya naik untuk megusap lembut kelopak mata kanan Kyung dengan ibu jarinya. Kyung menatap senyum tulus Zico kepadanya. Rambut blondenya acak-acakan, tapi membuatnya semakin tampan.

Zico mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibir mereka saling menempel, Kyung menutup kelopak matanya merasakan bibir halus Zico di atasnya. Hembusan nafasnya sangat hangat membuat Kyung tersenyum kecil.

Tangan Kyung melingkar di leher Zico. Ia mengecup kecil dan melumat bibir Zico dengan lembut dan sayang. Zico dengan senang hati membalasnya. Zico menggigit bibir bawah Kyung memintanya untuk membuka, Kyung mengerti dan memberikan akses untuk Zico menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Lidah Zico memoles bibir Kyung yang sudah basah dan perlahan memasukki bibirnya. Zico meraba langit-langit mulut Kyung membuatnya geli, lalu mengabsen gigi rapih Kyung.

"Anggh.." Kyung sedikit mendesah. Ia meremas pelan rambut putih Zico lembut dan mulai menautkan lidah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman tanpa hasrat itu dan saling melempar senyum. Nafas mereka masih sedikit memburu namun semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kyung menempelkan keningnya di kening Zico, menggesekkan hidung mancung keduanya dengan gemas.

"Jangan malu untuk menciumku." Ucap Kyung. ZIco sedikit terkekeh dan mengasak rambut caramel Kyung.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan." Mereka berdua terkekeh bersama.

'Zico-yah, Kenapa kau tidak melihatku?, Kenapa kau tidak melihat apa yang kurasakan?'  
'Kyungie-yah, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku mengetahui apa yang kaurasakan.'

.

.

.

The End

* * *

Hai huys, maaf buat typo authornya kebiasaan satu itu susah ilangnya. Btw author suka BAP, BTS, BigBang, dan Block B, tapi admin suka iseng bikin ff dengan cast lain.  
Jangan lupa review sama favoritenya ya, ohya jangan lupa baca ff author yang lain juga yaa.. hehehe,  
Thank you for reading my fanfiction.


End file.
